Pokemon Gray
by konichiwahinata
Summary: When Shade and Hugh get their own Pokémon, they will set off for an adventure through the Unova region to collect all 8 badges and stop team plasma.


Pokemon Gray

Chapter 1

My First Pokemon

I know this is extremely short but I want to know what everyone thinks so far of only one battle before I really start the series properly. Please review, Thanks! ^_^

"Happy Birthday, Shade!" said her mom, Hugh, Bianca, Cheren, and Professor Juniper. Finally, Shade was old enough to go on a journey with a Pokemon! The party had already taken place and Shade was promised her very own Pokemon to battle with but she wondered what Pokemon she would get.

"Hey, Shade, you'll never believe what Pokemon Professor Juniper I got for you," said Hugh. Shade became excited and sat up straight in her chair as Hugh gave her a pokeball.

"I also got a new Pokemon so let's battle and train them," he said.

"Careful! Let's do this outside instead of in the kitchen," said Shade's mom. The guests and Shade went outside into Aspertia City but Cheren herded them into his gym when he saw that the city was too crowded.

"Now let's battle. I'll let you throw the pokeball first," said Hugh.

"Go!" shouted Shade. Out came a cute little zorua that looked happy to meet his new trainer. He cuddled up next to Shade's leg to say hello.

"You're so cute! I'll name you…Abyss," said Shade.

"Now I can try out my new pokemon too. I choose you, Oshawott!" said Hugh.

"Oshaaaaaa!" said Oshawott bravely as it stood its ground.

"Use water gun!" commanded Hugh as Oshawott relentlessly sprayed water in Abyss's direction.

"Dodge it and use scratch!" said Shade as Abyss quickly reacted to Oshawott's attack, dodging it perfectly and scratching Oshawott before it could react. Hugh and Shade kept giving their pokemon commands as the two battled. Abyss was quick and kept scratching away at Oshawott but Oshawott was a little powerhouse that kept using water gun until it hit Hugh by mistake.

"Osh-Osh-Oshaaaaaaaaa!" it yelled, frightened.

'No worries, Oshawatt. It was only a mistake," said Hugh as he pet Oshawatt's head. Abyss waited until Oshawatt was ready to battle before striking.

"Oshawott…," said Oshwott as it tried to calm down. Hugh tried to pet it again which startled the pokemon.

"You alright, Oshawott?" asked Hugh.

"Osha," said Oshawott.

"That Oshawott once belonged to a trainer who joined Team Plasma, Hugh. She's powerful but doesn't seem to trust trainers. You're the only one Oshawott seemed to like," said Professor Juniper.

"What!? That's horrible and I'll never forgive Team Plasma. If this happened to my sister's Purrloin as well, I'm going to….argh!" said Hugh.

"Oshawott!" said Oshawott in agreement. She faced Abyss again and waited for Hugh to tell her to use another move.

"Alright, I don't want you to hold back Shade! Oshawott and I are going to take on Team Plasma and we need the best training we can get, deal?" said Hugh.

"Deal, Hugh, but Abyss and I won't lose this fight, right Abyss?" said Shade.

"Zorua!" said Abyss in agreement.

"Alright, now let's take them down using scratch!" said Shade as she cheered on her Pokemon. Abyss used scratch once more as it raked Oshawott with its claws and pinned her down but this was a mistake. Oshawott used water gun and hit Abyss right in the face but Abyss shook it off as though it were nothing. Abyss then used double team.

"I didn't know he knew that move," said Shade.

"Abyss doesn't know double team. He's using an illusion to trick Oshawott," said Cheren.

"Nice, Abyss!" said Shade encouragingly. Abyss cackled and grinned as Oshawott looked around, unable to see which Abyss was real. It used tackle on all of them but could not find Abyss. Abyss turned up behind a rock and used pursuit to knock Oshawott to the ground.

"Osh….awott…." it said.

"Come back, you did real good, Oshawott. I'm proud to have you as my starter Pokemon," said Hugh.

"Alright, nice one Abyss! You did awesome and I was able to win my first battle," said Shade as she gave Abyss a pat on the head and picked him up instead of putting him in his pokeball.

"That was very impressive Shade," said Bianca.

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to Abyss and our opponent Oshawott. This was a fun battle!" said Shade with a smile.

"I'm glad you thought so, which is why I brought you and Hugh each a Pokedex. You two should travel together and collect all of the gym badges in Unova," said Professor Juniper.

"Yeah, definitely! Wouldn't you agree, Shade?" asked Hugh.

"Of course, I'd love to finally go on a journey with Abyss and meet even more pokemon and battle trainers," said Shade.

"Then let's start our journey once our pokemon have healed," said Hugh.

"Allow me to heal them," said Shade's mom.

"And allow me o be you first opponent. I am a gym leader after all," said Cheren.

"Double battle then?" suggested Shade cheerfully.

"Double battle," said Cheren.

And that was Shade and Hugh's first battle but Cheren, being a gym leader, would be a challenge for the two and their pokemon partners. This is just the start of a long pokemon journey. How would getting their first badge go before they officially start and leave Aspertia?


End file.
